Wizards versus Vampires
by bryzness
Summary: On permanent hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE-I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT OR HARRY POTTER ARE OWNED BY STEPHENIE MEYER AND J.K. ROWLING RESPECTIVLY.

My fan fiction story-

Summary- Harry, Hermione and Ron decide to attend Muggle high school before settling down. They move to a little town called Forks and enroll in the high school there as juniors. Coincidently, the Cullens have also shifted back to Forks after 15 years. Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, Alice and Bella also enroll in the high school. Renesmee and Jacob are holidaying in Florida with Renée. What will happen when two mythical creatures, vampires and wizards clash???

(This after the Deathly Hallows and Breaking Dawn)

CHAPTER ONE – FIRST SIGHT

(Harry's POV)

Forks was not so bad, after all. I mean, it _was_ a rainy, dark, gloomy town but the people were not so gloomy and boring. As Ron, Hermione and I walked through the cafeteria doors, Hermione said, "Look! Aaron Newton from English is calling us to his table!" Ron said, "C'mon, let's take our trays and go there. At least we would not have to look for a table and act like a bunch of fools! Come _on,_ Harry, what are you waiting for?"

I broke out of my thoughts and followed them to a table in the exact center of the room. As we sat down and began to eat, people began asking us questions about England, pausing only to shove food into their mouths. We gave them vague answers; we had never traveled much, except for Hermione. When they began to ask us questions about our school life, I subtly changed the direction of the conversation to their life in Forks. Obviously, we couldn't tell them that we were wizards who studied in a school which no one had even heard of!

Suddenly, Ron gasped.

"Who are they?" he asked. Aaron Newton followed his gaze and then surprisingly, he blushed. "Oh! They are the adopted children of Dr. Carlisle Cullen, they moved down from somewhere in Alaska about a month ago."

I followed Ron's stare too, and my mouth fell open. Sitting at a table in the far corner of the cafeteria were six of the most beautiful people I had ever seen, they outshone even the Veela with their inhuman beauty. There were three boys and three girls, each of them different from the others but with a striking similarity; they all had the same pale, chalky white skin, whiter than the palest albino, and bright, jewel-like, topaz colored eyes. One of the boys had dark, curly hair and was built like a serious weight lifter, another had honey blond hair, and was brawny, though not as much as the dark haired one. The third boy was leaner, looked younger than the other two and had tousled bronze hair.

One of the girls had golden hair, reaching till her waist, and looked like she had just stepped out of a fashion magazine. The one sitting next to her had short, spiky black hair and was thin and tiny. The last girl had dark brown hair and was gazing at the opposite wall, her eyes unfocused.

I looked to my right, at Hermione, and she too, was staring at the Cullens. Somehow I found my voice and asked Aaron, "What are their names?"

"Emmett and Rosalie Cullen, Jasper and Alice Cullen and Edward and Bella Cullen", answered Aaron.

"Wow", Hermione whispered. "They look unreal, like a wax figure! I can't believe they are real!"

Suddenly the bell rang, making all of us jump. Our next class was Biology, something Ron was not looking forward to. I was so glad that Hermione had coached Ron how to act like a Muggle in the past two months, so that no one would get suspicious. As we walked to the classroom, Ron muttered about dissecting spiders. Hermione shushed him and said, "I told you that Muggles don't dissect spiders in their classes, now keep quiet or else somebody will hear you!"

While we gave our names to the teacher, I looked around the room for empty seats. Each table had 4 children sitting around it, and the only empty seats were next to the beautiful bronze haired boy from the cafeteria!

CHAPTER TWO- SHOCKS AND SURPRISES

(Edward's POV)

Once again, we were sitting in the cafeteria of the Forks high school, the new, strange, beautiful kids; the mysterious Cullens. But this time, there was a tiny difference. Instead of five vampires, there were six; the new member was Bella, my wife. As we sat down in the cafeteria, Bella lifted her shield, she was missing Renesmee. "_Wonder where the new kids are. __Haven't seen them yet. __Of course, you have already seen them, haven't you, Edward?_" Emmett thought.

I ignored him and listened harder to the flood of thoughts around me. "Cullens." Ah! Aaron Newton was giving the new students, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley info about the strange Cullens.

I listened absentmindedly until I heard a strange remark in Harry Potter's mind- "couldn't tell them we were wizards who studied in a school no one had ever heard of!" Wizards!! Harry and his friends were WIZARDS!?! I couldn't believe it. I wondered whether Harry was joking. But I had never known my gift to go wrong and anyway Harry seemed perfectly serious. I murmured to Alice, "Do you believe in magic and witches and all that stuff?" "_No. Why do you ask? Oh! Right, I see._" I could see in her head the vision she saw, of Harry and Ron in their tiny apartment, making things vanish and then reappear with sticks of wood… or were they wands? My mind was so preoccupied with them that I didn't even hear the bell ring, which was surprising considering that I am a vampire with extraordinary senses! As I walked to Biology, my only class without Bella or Alice, I wondered if the three wizards were in my class. My doubts were soon confirmed when I heard their voices whispering whether Muggles (?) dissected spiders or not. After they gave their slips to the teacher and sat down in the only empty seats, which were next to me, I quickly wrote a note and passed it to them which said, "Meet me after school in the parking lot. Edward Cullen. ''. Then I just sat quietly and waited for class to end while I read their thoughts. "_Why does he want to meet us? Is he a wizard too?" "Does he want us to do tasks for him like they do in Muggle schools?" "I am not going to put a truth telling curse on him right now_,_ I am not going to put a truth telling curse on him right now_"

Curse? Did Ron mean curse as in cast a spell? May be they were more dangerous than I thought. With these comforting thoughts, I just waited and waited for class to end…………..

CHAPTER 3 - DISCOVERIES

(Harry's POV)

As soon as we walked out of Biology class, Hermione dragged Ron and me to a secluded corner and whispered to us, "Don't you think there is something strange about Edward and the rest of the Cullens?" "How should I know? We've not even talked to them," Ron replied.

"Listen, when Edward gave me that note, his hand brushed mine and it was as hard and cold as marble, and whiter than bleached bone. And yeah, his script is like that of an earlier century! It's obvious that there is something wrong with the Cullens! Do you think they are Inferi or something?" Hermione said. "Hmmm… yeah, you're right, but we will find out soon enough, as he himself asked us to meet him. Come on now, we're late for Gym!" I said. Gym sped by and all too soon the bell rang and it was time to meet Edward in the parking lot. We took some time changing after Gym just because….well we were nervous. When we finally reached the nearly empty parking lot, a car was pulling out and the six Cullens stood motionlessly beside a shiny silver Volvo. As we reached them, they all straightened up in perfect synchronization. When we were standing just a foot apart from each other Hermione said in a voice that trembled a little, "Well, now that we're here, will you tell us why did you ask us to meet you here?'' Edward sighed and said, "The thing is…… we know that you are wizards and that you come from Hogwarts. Don't worry; we wouldn't expose your secret."

We were frozen in shock. "H-how did you come to know that? I don't remember telling anyone," I finally managed to say. "Please, don't be worried, the truth is, we too have some special powers and that is how we came to know." Edward said. At once all my shock and worries disappeared as a sensation of calm washed over me. "What are you?'' Hermione whispered. Edward's expression was torn. Suddenly Alice, the small girl, (We had asked Aaron to tell us who was who in the Cullens), murmured, "It's alright, Edward, Aro can't find any reason to incriminate us again. And by the way, they are not exactly normal either and they will keep our secret safe." Then Edward's expression smoothed out. He said, "In reply to your question…well, we are…we are…we are vampires."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Vampires!! The Cullens were vampires!!! I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My mind showed me a picture of a vampire from my third year school text book. A waxy, white face and dark, sunken eyes, with a bright red mouth….. Could they, would they drink our blood? I repressed a shudder. As if he could read my mind, Edward turned his topaz eyes towards me and said, "We don't drink human blood. That might seem strange, but in fact we drink animal blood. That's the reason we have yellow eyes and not red." That was new. Cautiously I approached Edward and extended my hand. Just as cautiously he took my hand and shook it. Hermione was right; his hand was even colder than ice and as white as bleached bone and hard as marble. "All right, we'll keep your secret if you keep ours." I said. Alice smiled a stunning smile, which blinded me and said, "We have a deal." "But what proof do we have that you will not give in to temptation and drink our blood?" Hermione asked. "Yeah, _bloodsucker_!'', Ron whispered, obviously jealous of the Cullens. "Ron!" I rebuked. Ignoring Ron, Emmett, the brawny one, answered, "Your proof is that each of us has gone without human blood for about a century or so!" Enjoying our looks of surprise, he continued, "And if any of us ever even thinks of drinking your blood, Edward and Alice will be able to stop him or her in time." He grinned, showing his brilliant white teeth.

Even while grinning he looked scary! I thought it was time to go. "Goodbye!" Edward and Alice said together. "How did you do that?" I asked. Alice smirked. "We have tricks too." she said. "But I'll tell you that another time. We'll see you tomorrow!"

CHAPTER 4 – NEW FRIENDS

(Edward's POV)

As we reached home, Bella remarked, "It's nice to have some new friends, even if they are wizards. At least they look and act normal, and I hope some of it will rub off on us." "What, their magic powers," Emmett laughed. Bella made a face at him and retorted, "No, their normal look." I grimaced as I turned my Volvo into the long drive way, while listening to Carlisle's thoughts. "What's the matter, Edward?" Jasper asked, sensing my sudden change of mood. "Peter and Charlotte are coming, they want to visit. What if Harry's, Hermione's or Ron's scent is particularly appealing to them? It could put us in serious trouble!" I said. Emmett said, "Can't they postpone their visit? Or better still, we can go and visit them." "No…. they are quite firm that they will come to visit us. I'll have to talk to Carlisle," I said. I quickly parked my car and ran inside. Carlisle was standing next to the grand piano; he had been listening to our conversation and was worried and confused. "Carlisle, we can't let them come, there are three new students in school and if any of them are murdered then the accusations will be on us because," I hesitated, not sure whether to tell Carlisle or not; but then I steamrollered on, "Well, because they know that we are vampires and we know that they are wizards." Carlisle was silent but his thoughts were doing all the shouting: "_What! How could you tell them, Aro will not forgive us considering what happened last time!"_ Just then the others came in. Alice's, Bella's and Rosalie's thoughts were worried (Bella had lifted her shield) while Jasper was thinking of ways to persuade his friends not to come and Emmett was gleefully enjoying the fact that there might be another fight. I told Carlisle, "Alice has already seen that Aro is to busy with other things to worry about us right now so that is solved but Peter……"

"We'll tell Harry and the others not to go into the woods for as long as Peter and Charlotte are here and we'll keep a tab on them at all times. Don't argue Carlisle, it's the only way we have," Jasper said firmly. "All right," Alice agreed. "We'll get this plan in action from tomorrow since P & C are coming day after tomorrow." We laughed at her calling Peter and Charlotte P & C and agreed with her POA (Plan of Action). I was feeling frustrated, not being able to do anything to help the wizards…….Wizards! That gave me an idea, I could ask Harry and his friends to try some of their curses or spells or whatever on us! It would tell them which curses to use against vampires whenever in an emergency; and if P or C attack them. Now who should I take with me, Bella, of course, Emmett and Alice. As soon as I decided this, Alice grinned and said, "O.K.! Let's go Bella!" "Where to!?" asked Bella, surprised. "To H.H.R.'s house, of course!" replied Alice. Looking blank, Bella said, "H.H.R.? What's that?" "That's Harry, Hermione and Ron, Bella!" I told her, laughing. "C'mon, Emmett, you're coming too." Just then, Carlisle remembered that we had told our secret to wizards. He asked Jasper and Rosalie to explain it all to Esme and him as we were leaving. As we piled into my car, I explained the plan to them. Well, Alice did not need any explaining, but still. When we reached their house, or apartment to be exact, Ron & Hermione were just coming out. As soon as they saw us, Ron's mood immediately deteriorated.

"_Now what the heck are they doing here, as if they had not shocked us enough in the parking lot. I'll bet they're here to suck our blood. Huh!" _thought Ron. "No, we're not here to suck your blood, Ron, we are here to talk." I told him, a bit annoyed at his assumption.

"Ignore him, Edward; actually we were just going out for a walk. But if it's something really important, then I guess we can all talk." Hermione shrugged. "All right then, let's go in." Bella said. When we all settled ourselves into the sofa, I explained the situation to them. "O.K. We'll do it. Are you ready?" asked Harry, moving the table and couches to create a large space. He and the others took out their wands.

CHAPTER FIVE- DUELLING WITH VAMPIRES

(Hermione's POV)

As I took out my wand, I marveled over the strange turn our lives had taken after just a day in Forks. "Okay, I'll start first. Umm…Alice, could you stand in front of me? Yes, right there." I stood in the far right corner of the room and Alice stood about five feet away from me. "We'll start with a simple shield charm. At the count of three, you mock-attack me, all right? One, two, three!"

Alice jumped at me and in the nick of time I shouted, "_Protego!" _while waving my wand. While in mid-jump, she seemed to hit a wall, and fell back on the carpet. "Whoa! That was quite a spell!" she said.

"O.K., so this one works on vampires. Let's try another." Edward said. "Before we do that, could you tell us why our spells would not have the same effect on you as they have on humans?" Harry asked. "Because we have extraordinary senses; we are faster, have more sensitive ears and etc. etc, and some of us, like Alice and me have special powers too." Edward replied.

"What are those?" I asked.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER FIVE- DUELLING WITH VAMPIRES

(Hermione's POV)

As I took out my wand, I marveled over the strange turn our lives had taken after just a day in Forks. "Okay, I'll start first. Umm…Alice, could you stand in front of me? Yes, right there." I stood in the far right corner of the room and Alice stood about five feet away from me. "We'll start with a simple shield charm. At the count of three, you mock-attack me, all right? One, two, three!"

Alice jumped at me and in the nick of time I shouted, "_Protego!" _while waving my wand. While in mid-jump, she seemed to hit a wall, and fell back on the carpet. "Whoa! That was quite a spell!" she said.

"O.K., so this one works on vampires. Let's try another." Edward said. "Before we do that, could you tell us why our spells would not have the same effect on you as they have on humans?" Harry asked. "Because we have extraordinary senses; we are faster, have more sensitive ears and etc. etc, and some of us, like Alice and me have special powers too." Edward replied.

"What are those?" I asked.

"See, Alice has the gift of being able to see the future, Bella here has a mental shield which even _I _can't penetrate, and my brother Jasper can manipulate the emotions of those around him, and last but not least," Edward said, and then smiled, "I can read minds!"

"WOW!!!! That is SERIOUSLY cool!!!!!!!" Harry and Ron exclaimed. And even I had to admit, I was impressed. Then, something clicked. "Oh, so that is how you found out that we were wizards, didn't you?" I said. "Well, yeah", Bella said with a sheepish smile.

"All right, all right, now let's start again; I want to have a go at attacking!" Emmett said suddenly in his booming voice, making all of us jump. "OK, ready, Hermione? GO!!!" Edward shouted. As Emmett lunged at me, snarling in a vicious manner; I shouted "_Protego!" _again, this time utilizing all my concentration powers. Like Alice, Emmett seemed to hit an invisible wall, but then it seemed that the wall dissolved or something because he was on his feet again! "Oh no, because of my strength the wall disintegrated!" Emmett said in a sulky voice, making all of us laugh.

"Hey, you said that Bella had a mental shield, right?" Ron asked. When Alice nodded, he continued, "Well, couldn't we try the Cruciatus Curse on her then? It's just a mental illusion, isn't it; which doesn't _really_ hurt you?" I nodded slowly. "But none of us has really, properly tried it before, have we? But I guess it wouldn't hurt to try **(forgive the pun)**."

Bella took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and came to stand in front of me. "OK, I'm ready." She announced. I gritted my teeth, rolled up my sleeves and then shouted, "_CRUCIO!!!" _

Nothing happened. I frowned, puzzled, as Bella opened her eyes and then smiled. "Thank God. It didn't work!" Alice let out a huge sigh. "I already _knew _nothing would happen!" She glared at Edward and then said, "You were worrying about nothing, Edward" At this; Edward rolled his eyes and grinned at us. "Sibling rivalry," he said shrugging his shoulders at our surprised expressions.

"Let's continue, now."

**Hi everyone! How did u like this chapter? I did it in a bit of a hurry so please don't be let down. Anyway, school has started and I don't know how frequently I'll be updating.**

**So please read and review!**

**I have also started to work on a new story which is as yet unnamed. When I publish it I will inform u immediately so pl R&R that too.**

**Cullensroc.**

**(Truly, they do!) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N=**

**Hey every one , please read this, it is important. Like I said in the last chapter, I am informing you that my new story, **

**Taking Over The School, has been published!**

**SO………………………What would I like you to do?**

**READ & REVIEW OF COURSE!!!**

**Give me all the dirty facts-**

**Yay or Nay**

**New chapter ******** or abandon story******

**Fav part and worst part….. .**

**So give me the reviews I need!!**

**And if I can, I'll dedicate chapters to you if your review is particularly nice! But please NO lies.**

**Bhaavya**

**Eternal Twilight Fan.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 6- THE DAY FINALLY ENDS!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Sorry for the long wait! I have got a little problem known as writer's block, so I'll try to do my best in this chapter. I really haven't got any ideas, so it will be really helpful if you have any ideas which you can PM me or send them in your reviews.**

**Thanks a lot!**

**And remember to vote on my poll, and to review this chapter!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(Harry's PoV)

After four hours, the Cullen's were still with us, and I was starting to get pretty bored. Hermione kept on thinking of new spells to try out, and Edward kept on forcing Alice, Bella and Emmett to try them out. Especially Emmett, because of his huge size and strength. I started daydreaming, images floating randomly in my head, a large cup of hot chocolate, Ginny and Mrs. Weasly, The Burrow, Dobby, Hogwarts, Privet Drive……………

x-x-x

"Harry! Harry, wake up! Wake up, Harry!"

Something poked me in the shoulder. I shook it off and turned in the small chair, trying to get comfortable. Someone sighed, obviously annoyed. That someone then took hold of my shoulders with a firm, icy grip, and then shook me so hard that my teeth rattled. "Alright, alright, I'm AWAKE!!" I said, my eyes snapping open. Alice let go of my shoulders, a wicked smile on her face. For someone so tiny, she sure was strong. "That woke you up, didn't it? Anyway we're leaving, it's late and Esme will be worried," she said, stepping back. "We'll be waiting for you at school; don't worry about your safety, OK?" Emmett said, laughing.

"OK, what time is it?" I asked. "Nearly eight, you've been sleeping for a long time," Hermione piped up. I looked at her, her hair was even bushier than usual and her face flushed and excited. "We've tried so many spells, there are so many varied effects on vampires, and it's absolutely fascinating, I so wish Dumbledore was here, he would be so surprised, I've never seen such results before!"

"Who's Dumbledore?" Bella asked. "He was the former headmaster of Hogwarts and one of the greatest wizards in the history of magic," Alice explained. We all looked at her, nonplussed. "What? I just saw that you were about to say that so I decided to help you!" she said, looking at me. "What's with that funny scar on your forehead?" I instinctively raised a hand to my forehead and flattened my bangs over the lightening shaped scar that identified me as 'The Harry Potter'/ 'The Chosen One'/ 'The Boy Who Lived'. "It's kind of a long story, and I don't think that now's the time for it," I replied.

"Oh well. Another time then. Bye, for now!" Alice waved and opened the door for Emmett, who said "Goodbye!" with a cheeky smile. Edward and Bella followed them, Bella said, "See you tomorrow!" while Edward smiled and nodded.

My stomach rumbled. I realized that I hadn't eaten for about, like 6 hours and I was ravenous. "What's for dinner?" I asked. At the mention of dinner, Hermione said, "I don't feel like cooking tonight, can we just order a pizza?"

"Sure, sure," Ron replied, yawning. He stuffed his wand into the back pocket of his jeans. I suddenly remembered a memory '_"Don't put your wand there, boy! What if it ignited? Better wizards than you have lost buttocks, you know!" Mad-Eye Moody roared._' I grinned, wondering what Moody would have said if he could have seen Ron. "What are you grinning at?" asked Ron, probably feeling my stare. "Oh, nothing," I replied, trying, and failing miserably to smother my smile. Ron shook his head. Hermione was flipping through the directory, looking for a pizza parlor. "What spells worked on the Cullen's?" I asked. "Ummm…..the Full Body Bind Curse worked on Emmett, but for a short time only. _'Incarcerous' _worked well too. Lots were useless. Hmm…This place sounds good. I'll order from here." Hermione answered absent mindedly.

I sighed and leaned back into the chair, going over the events of the day in my mind. Forks was sure a strange place, a haunt for both wizards and vampires. We had come here for some rest and relaxation, and what do we get? A group of vampires as instant friends, telling us that _their_ friends were coming to visit them, that's why we might be in danger. What else did this smallest of small towns have in store for us? A bunch of ghosts or a pack of werewolves? I had not expected situations like these popping up outside of Hogwarts, however familiar I might be with them. After just one day here, we were already tangled in a new adventure, of sorts.

The bell rang, a shrill sound, jolting me back to the present. "Must be the pizza," Hermione muttered, as she went to open the door. She paid the boy his money, set the two boxes on the coffee table and said, "I ordered pepperoni and chicken, come and eat before they get cold." Ron jumped up and ran toward the table, I followed him. After making short work of the pizzas, we all went to our rooms (Ron and I shared one) and settled in for the night. Before long, Ron was snoring. I let my eyes slide shut and drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**How did you like this chapter? Sorry for the short length, I can't think of anything!!  
**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and put my story on their favorites list! I really appreciate the gesture. I have a small request to make, though. I would really like it if you could review and tell me what you liked, disliked etc. The sight of some reviews would actually put me on cloud 9 and I would be tempted to update faster, so please review and send your ideas too, because writer's block is really irritating!**

**And vote on my poll!**

**Cullensroc: ) : ) : ) : ) : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry for not having updated for so freaking long - it's almost been a year! I have a long list of petty excuses, but the short truth is that I basically lost inspiration to write more of this story. I have already updated two chapters of my other non-crossover story, and also a oneshot. I hope you all still remember me and will bear with me while I try to write more and get more of this story. I'm going to read the Harry Potter series again, as well as the Twilight series, to get more insight into the characters and hopefully improve my writing. I'll stop my blabbing now, and please enjoy the chapter!**

**

* * *

**_Previously..._

_Harry, Ron and Hermione tried a variety of spells on the Cullens in preparation for the arrival of Peter and Charlotte. Some worked, but others did not, and they decided to meet up for lunch the next day._

_

* * *

_(Hermione PoV)

The next day, I was up early, unable to think about much else other than the Cullens and their fascinating lives. I wouldn't hesitate to admit that I was morbidly intrigued by the thought of how they had lived their lives and how they coped with the thirst for blood.

I was frying some bacon in the skillet when Ron sneaked up behind me and kissed me on the cheek, whispering sweet nothings in my ear. I playfully swatted him away, and with a mock pout, he sat down at the small dining table. That's when he finally smelled food.

"Hmmm..is that bacon I smell? You're too good for us, Hermione, too good," he said, inhaling the scent.

"Yes, I am," I said with a wink. "But someone has to take care of you guys, or else you'd starve!"

"What's this I hear about starving?" Harry mumbled sleepily, as he walked into the kitchen slowly and flopped into the chair.

"Nothing, man, my girl here wouldn't let us starve," Ron replied with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the bacon, my thoughts wandering into how Aaron Newton and the other kids would receive the news that the Cullens were sitting with us. From Edward and Bella's account of when they had started going out, the other humans had not been quite receptive to that news.

For their sake and ours, I hoped that they would welcome Alice and the others with open arms. I had observed that the normal humans viewed the Cullens with a certain kind of...awe, like they were too good, too perfect to sit with the "lowly" humans. In a way, they were right, but I'd bet Edward would disagree with the too good part. Of course, his Bella was the epitome of godliness, but he viewed himself as a monster, and berated himself for the rash decisions he had made when he was young.

Apart from that though, I was pretty sure that no one would believe us when we told them we were friends with the Cullens. Well not until they actually saw it happen before their eyes.

After breakfast, we quickly got dressed, and Harry sent off a letter to Ginny by means of a new owl he'd bought. The owl, named Flutterby, didn't match up to the wonder that had been Hedwig, but she worked reasonably well.

The first few periods passed by fast enough, but as lunch got closer, time seemed to drag. I waited impatiently for the bell that signaled end of sixth period to ring, and when it finally did, I released a sigh of relief.

We walked over to the lunch room, and Aaron and his friends were waiting there for us. I smiled as we sat down, ready to tell them the news, but Harry beat me to the punch.

"The Cullens are sitting with us today!," he announced with a grin.

Aaron laughed. "Good joke man! Where are the hidden cameras?"

"What hidden cameras? This isn't a joke," Harry replied confusedly.

"Like, the Cullens never sit with any of us. They think , like, they're too, like, proud to sit with us," a girl named Cherry Mallory said to us, while obnoxiously chewing her gum. She was the daughter of Lauren Mallory, the constant gossiper of Forks High in Edward and Bella's time here, so she was, by default, annoying.

"What? You don't believe me? Well, let us see when they get here," Ron replied defensively. Despite his sour attitude to the Cullens, he actually liked them underneath, and had connected with Emmett remarkably well.

Suddenly, the doors to the cafeteria opened, and a hush fell over the table as Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Bella and Rosalie walked in. Well, the rest walked, Rosalie strutted. Edward must have heard my thoughts, as he shot a smirk at Rosalie and winked at me.

"_Now _you'll see," Ron whispered to Cherry with a grin.

Sure enough, the Cullens walked over to our table, the eyes of the entire cafeteria following them (even the lunch lady's...although she was pretending to not notice and was doling out some green mush into a poor kid's tray.)

With a happy smile, Alice bounced into a seat and immediately started chattering. The rest of the family settled in, and after a few more awestruck glances, the cafeteria returned to the usual din.

Cherry glared at Ron's gleeful face and then proceeded to sulk for the rest of lunch, while the others and us chatted with the Cullens.

* * *

**Yes, I know this was short, and yes, you probably wouldn't want to review this tiny chapter, but please could you give me a few comments on my writing? I have changed my style, and I'm hoping that it is a positive change...so please review! I promise to reply to each and every one of those!**

**Cullensroc :)**


End file.
